(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric cable junction boxes and is directed more particularly to a submersible and repairable electric cable junction box suitable for use on underwater vehicles, such as submarines.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Electric cable junction boxes are known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,862,811, issued Jun. 14, 1932 to A. J. Strong, there is shown a junction box for outdoor use, as on telephone poles, and the like, and supporting a main cable and having facility for securing within the box a number of leads taken off the main cable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,333, issued Nov. 2, 1976 to Jack D. Cauldwell, there is shown and described a junction box for cable television, the box having a connector for engaging a trunk cable. Distribution cables are run from the trunk cable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,561, issued Sep. 11, 1990 to Antanios B. Tamer, there is presented a junction box which provides for connections between a power source and various devices and components of a vehicle.
The junction boxes disclosed in the above patents include removable covers and are not regarded as hermetically sealed and therefore not reliable for underwater use. Further, the terminal posts and/or circuit boards housed in the disclosed boxes are generally expensive components.
In vertical launch systems of submarines, a molded electric cable junction box is used for various outboard missile tube cabling. Because of its molded design, the current junction box is non-repairable. If a junction box is determined to be faulty, it cannot be repaired or re-wired, and must be discarded.
Accordingly, there is a need for such a junction box which is water tight and repairable, and which provides access to internal wiring.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide an electric cable junction box for use on underwater vehicles in an outboard environment.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a junction box which is repairable and susceptible to re-wiring.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a junction box which is adapted to receive standard military cable end connectors.